


For His love of Death.

by That1Author



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot, Weston, Yaoi, do have fun with hurt in the end, manor, will have multiple chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That1Author/pseuds/That1Author
Summary: Enjoy this fanfiction about one of my otps for black butler.





	1. Her ball, Interrupted.

The ball was going well, all the guests in fact were having a rather good time. Vincent and Francis were with their aunt and uncle, talking away merrily among themselves until Claudia walked over with a smile on her lips, her dark blue hair swaying as she walked, leaning down to embrace her children who had run up to her.

"Mother! Vincent keeps pulling my hair!" Francis whined. Vincent had, in fact been pulling her hair.

"Vincent... I have told you time and time again, we do not pull hair." Claudia scolded, her brows furrowed as she took Vincents hand to give it a slap, nothing hard, just a telling off.

Suddenly, a man with silver hair and long black robes and a hat, stood in the way as he disconnected the two, Claude gently hitting the mans knee.

"Ah, Claudia, dont scold the boy~ Hes only young." The giggly mans voice came out clearly.

Claudia stood straight and glared up at the man. "Good god. Your here for 10 mintuees and your already being impossible.." She frowned as she crossed her arms.

Vincent was tugging on the long smooth locks of the males hair while Francis watched the man warily while trying to get her brother to stop.

"Come now Claudia, thats hardly fair~ Im simply saying the boy shouldnt be scolded for something so minor, especially for something you do as well.

"I so not pull peoples hair!" Claudia hissed and frowned before laughing slightly. "Okay so maybe as a child..." She sighed defeatedly but smiled at the man. "How are you, Undertaker?" She asked while the man grinned, letting Vincent and Francis argue about how old the man was if he had silver hair.

"Im doing well, Claudia. I have news for you once you finish your little ball." The Undertaker chuckled softly.

"ah? Do you not like my balls? I thought my parties were rather nice..." She tilted her head with a playfully innocent look.

"oh? No no, these are some of the only balls im ever invited to. I enjoy them but its.. Business terms im speaking of." He watched her, from under his bangs which covered half of the males face.

"Very well. Let us go now. Ill see you tonight, children." Claudia waved as she walked away, the Undertaker by her side, a few more men and women at the door.

Vincent watched them leave, and giggled softly as his sister led him to dance.

 


	2. Her Informant, His game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

The clouds were grey, a dark colour known to bring the sky into a miserable day. 

And quite rightfully so. 

Claudia Phantomhive had just passed, her death of assassination, during the night. Vincent had been pulled out of Weston, during his third year, to the news, unable to stop tears shedding from his eyes, the cries of his sister making it oh so utterly  _worse._

But it was evening, the sunset hidden by the looming cloud which wept tears from the heavens. Vincent had been laying with his sister, comforting the young girl until sleep fell upon her weary mind.

He got up, creeping quietly out the room, closing the door gently behind him. The tugged his tailcoat closer to him. He wore his gold and dark blue waistcoat, a white shirt and black slacks with matching shoes, his tailcoat black with gold buttons.

His mothers favorite outfit for him. She adored it on him.

Vincent, the young man he was, sat at the window, resting his forehead against the glass looking out upon the dreary scene in front of him through the window.

The clouds dark, rain pouring across the ground, everything in a dark and gloomy mood. His mother, was safe from the rain and blowing winds though. Claudia had been buried under the biggest tree in the garden, her favorite place to be, and in her will was written for where she wished to be buried. Though, piles upon piles of flowers decorated it. It was beautiful, almost peaceful.

Aside from the tall dark figure looming over the grave, hair flowing around them, seeming to have laid a hand upon his mothers grave.

"What in the name of god is that?!" Vincent hissed under his breath. He got up, dashing down the stairs and slammed the doors open, sprinting toward the grave, nearly slipping from the rain, becoming soaked. Once he neared the figure he pulled his hand gun from his coat pocket and pointed it at the male.

The male turned around sharply, long hair splaying to the side of him in a flurry, a started look only just brushing his features under his bangs.

The Undertaker. Vincent relaxed and put his gun away. He hadnt seen the man with his hat and layers of clothes, which was making the boy wonder why he wasnt. He could ony see he was wearing boots, trousers and a shirt, but only outlines. It had been the hair he recognised, but he was frustrated with himself that he didnt get a good look at the face he hadnt seen yet.

"You gave me a fright, Undertaker! I thought some trespasser was defiling the grave of my mother!" He huffed, crossing his arms. But his eyes softened at the tired voice of the male, but was shocked nonetheless. His tone was deeper, smoother and richer than before, no cockney accent evitable through his words.

"Eheh. I apologise. I shouldnt have come without at least a word of arrival." He was tired, and something was wrong. Vincent could tell that much.

"a-..Anyway, its getting late and its pouring down buckets right now. You should come inside before you get ill you silly old man." Vincent chuckled. It made the silver haired man crack a grin too.

"Alright. I'll come."

Vincent paused, the man was almost never complient with him. But he took it in stride as a bit of pride and led the man into the manor, the two of them soaked to the bone.

Vincent closed the door behind him and took of his wet coat to give it to a flustered maid. "Alright, I'll bring you to a guest room and--" 

He felt like the air in his lungs was crushed out of him, he just realised what the male was actually wearing.

His black leather heeled boots were thigh high and skin tight, blucked and strapped keeping them even tighter onto his legs, his trousers the exact same. His lockets where around his waist, hanging down his left side a bit, and a white shirt, soaked entirely, and was sticking to his skin, dripping water coming from his wet hair, and Vincent could finally see how pale, and strikingly muscular the male actually was. 

He now understood why that maid was flustered. He could feel his cheeks and the tips of his ears burning red, and he coughed and kept walking, to lead the male to his room. 

'What the hell. That isnt-- I shouldnt-- why am i blushing?! Hes a man! And ive not even seen his face...fuck it.' Vincent thought to himself, knowing the male was behind him, and sharply turned, and pushed the male down, the unsuspecting man losing his balance and falling back against the floor, gasping slightly before the blue hiared male straddled his waist, keeping his knees against the mans shoulders to keep him on the floor, and held his wrists in one hand, holding them above his head.

"Vincent what are you--''

"Your face!--.. I-Ive never seen it so.." He interjected and lifted his bangs. "What old man has a body....like... That...." He trailed, his eyes widening. "Not an old man..." He breathed.

FuThe silver haired male under him wasnt some cackly old man everyone knew him as. No, he looked no older that 25 or 26, his pale features framed by lose stands of his bangs and a scar running across his face, and pale silverish white lashes shading bright luminous green eyes, that seemed to be made of at least three different shades, and his lips slightly fuller than his own. 

"What the bloody hell?!" Vincent furrowed his brows as his voice raised, making the man under him cackle and laugh. 

"Stop laughing! Everything and anything I thought I knew was completely wrong.. But even mother said youve been working for us for years... Generations even. How the hell is some old man able to look no older that his mid twenties?!" He asked, completely confused.

The male gave a grin and sat up with surprising ease, shocking nonetheless. "I drink a lot of milk with my dog biscuits. And I dont smoke." He snickered before getting out from under the male whom had stood up, crossing his arms as he studied the males features.

"Now. Goodnight, Vincent." He smiled before walking a few more steps and into the guest room door, closing it behind him with a swift click.

Vincent stood there, like a lost puppy, the poor boy trying to sort his thoughts before his face took on a smirk and chuckled. 'Not telling Francis. This is  _my_ game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is an okay chapter! Thanks for the support so far!


	3. Her Informant, Now His.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this taking so long! Tests have been going on recently, i hope you enjoy this!

Vincent woke in the large bed with dark blue sheets. His room itself was a colour scheme of blues silvers and whites. He opened golden brown eyes to the sight of his ceiling, and yawned, Tanaka at his side with a warm smile and handed him the newspaper for today, and his tea. He liked any tea, but today he went for peppermint. 

"Why is your mothers informant in one of the guest rooms?" The elder asked quite bluntly, though this was Tanaka, and yesterday was a very depressing so he could excuse the sudden question.

"He was out in the rain last night, and seemed out of sorts so I invited him in." The young male spoke before looking to the butler. "And he is now my informant, I am now the queens watchdog after all." 

Tanaka nodded, the old man feeling sorry that the boy had to take on the Phantomhive name so quickly.

He soon excused the male and got dressed, putting on the family rings that were now his, and set off to question the man called Undertaker.

 

Vincent knocked. A few times actually but never got a reply. So, he took it upon himself to enter anyway. He opened the dark oak wood door and looked inside the room, the curtains still over the window, and the fireplace crackling with a warm glow, and the unmoving man in bed, silver hair hiding him, seeming to be covered in the bedsheets. 

He had been informed by the maids that he seemed incredibly pale, and may be sick if he was out in the rain for as long as he could have been, so Vincent did have a bit of concern, considering he was the only person closer" to his mlther than others of the Aristocrats. 

He sat on the bed, noticing the male was around as skinny as Vincent was, but with more muscle, which seemed around right,  Vincent remembering he did carry bodies and coffins mlre often than not.

He smiled lightly, it was odd, the giggling eerie man with claws for nails almost seemed peaceful as he slept. Vincent put a hand on his head to check for a fever. 

Ice cold. Very very cold. He leaned down, pressing an ear to his scarred chest, and froze. There was no heart beat, no rise and fall of his chest, which meant no breathing. 

He shot upright and began shaking the man, but the silver haired male groaned and to the Earls surprise, sat up. 

"Mh..? Has something happened? Only your mother would wake me in such a manner for something important…" He mumbled. Didnt seem to be a morning person, but that wasnt the point.

He frowned at the oblivious man who now did have that rise and fall of his chest.

"You atupid man you were dead, no heartbeat, no breathing! How in the name of god are you alive!?" He questioned before the man paused.

Laughter was his response. Laughter was  _always_  his response. 

The younger male smirked and grabbed the man by his hair and hauled him forwards, eyeing him.

"Remener this, Undertaker, you are now _my_ informant, and I wont be taking laughter as an answer, so I suggest you watch when you laigh or Ill be quite the unhappy Phantomhive." He spoke quietly to the man, who did listen but grinned, giving a small nod as his answer.

Seeing the man wasnt sick Vincent stood up and glanced down to him but near choked on his own lungs, blood bolting to his cheeks.

When he pulled the man he had forced him to his front, in a position where his back curved like a cats.

If that hair wasnt covering most of the man, Vincent was sure he would have gasped, but he coughed while the man grinned, noticing, but sat up again, keeping under the covers.

"I wont say anything if you dont, Earl~" The teasing tone in his voice made it worse but Vincent nodded, waving curtly goodbye as he left, but slammed the door, scowling, patting his cheeks. "I have to be more careful..."


	4. His Life, at a risk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood and thugs, can Vincent trust in his butler and informant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres a lil chapter~

Vincents head rest lopsided on his shoulder, ashen blue hair shining slick with blood, his arms bound in roped that chaffed hus skin, biting at it relentlessly.

Honey brown eyes closed, listening to the whispers of his captors. 

"Black market trade as a hard task, assassination would be easier at this point, then we can guide the stock market into drugs in the underground." The low, gruff voice sounded out in a bired tone, scrappy nails scratching at his head.

Vincents eyes however snapped open at the sound of slamming doors and a thud, a small groan coming from the old man who lay on the other side of the room.

Tanaka lay on his side, glaring at the younger thugs that dragged him in. He was getting old yes, but he thought he would at least be able to hold up his fighting long enough. He looked around the room before spotting the worry stricken face of his master, and mouthed his apologies. The poor boy cut up and bruised, eyes faded dim from his stuggles.

The thug leader, a staunchy man with muscle and a good mind, watched the two and smirked. "Kill them both maybe. We can always sell off his servants instead.

"Well well, look at you, calling the shots, Im impressed Donald. Considering your history with failure Id think otherwise." A giggly voice sounded out, grinning wide like a cheshire as he leaned on the door frame, black robes swaying around him a bit. 

"And who the hell is this guy?!" The man named Donald tensed up with a scowl. How did this old man get through, and know of him.

"Undertaker." Tanaka breathed, thankful to say the least, speaking for Vincent seen as the Earl was gagged.

"Thats my name, and my game." He chuckled, walking in and leaned on the brutes desk. "You must be confused, unfortunately Id prefer to take them back." He grinned that off feeling looming around the informant. 

Why was he here? How did he know where they were? Those were questions the bluenette had before snapping attention to the sounds of fingers clicking as the leader watched the thigs grab the man. "Get this geezer out would you? Im busy." He growled.

"Oh?" The male looked at the thugs as their grip tightened. "Please do be gentle, I am frail after all." He smirked before kicking his heel back, cracking a man at his crown jewels, causing a strained gasp as he fell. 

Fighting was always fun but the Undertaker would simply land some normal hits, Vincent wondered how much power was behind them. 

Click. A very subtle click. Hand gun barol pointing and pressed to the side of his head, the entire room slowing down with a freeze. 

"Thats it, everyone stop or a metal cap is going through the puppy." Donald smirked, a smug grin on his face.   
He hauled Vincent to his feet, his knees weak and his muscles screaming their disagreement to the sudden move.

Clattering, bullets and warm liquid across his face, visions quickly fading black as Tanaka cut through his bindings and caught the male.


	5. His Informant, Lying.

Birds chirping and sun gazing through the windows as the Earl of Phantomhive woke, groaning softly as he left his legs sore and his wrists stinging. 

He smelt the familiar drink of warm milk and honey, a comfort drink from his childhood. 

Vincent warily opened his eyes a crack, seeing Tanaka was moving to help him sit up, and fluffed up his pillows for him while a black clawed hand, passed him the drink. 

With a yawn he took a sip, though mid sip his eyes widened, remembering the day prior.

He coughed and sputtered, gagging slightly while Tanaka hurriedly took the glass of liquid away so he wouldnt spill it upon himself, and cause harmful burns.

"You both alright?" He asked in a concerned tone, seeing Both grey hairrd males share a small chuckle and watched the ashen blue male. 

"Of course my Lord, we are both perfectly alright. Possibly a scratch or a bruise but we're both in quality health." The elder man spoke with a smile to him, handing him back his drink. 

The Undertaker snickered lightly, tapping the tip of the Earls nose as he did. "No need for any of your concern my boy~" He grinned, Vincent raising a fine blue brow to his word choice. 

He watched both males. They both seemed perfectly alright yes, but it wasnt like the man was stupid. He could see an extra scar on the males throat.

With a polite smile, he turned his attention to Tanaka. "Tanaka, could you please excuse us for a moment? I have business with the Undertaker." He mused, casually taking another sip of his milk.

The dutiful butler nodded without verbal question, and took the silver tray from the milk, and left curtly, heaving a soft sigh in question as the door closed, but went to his work, as it was his job after all.

"I know you lied to me as a child by saying you were old. You do not look old, that means you must be immortal. So why are you Lying?"


	6. His informant, Confession.

The Undertaker paused as he watched him, thoughts swimming his mind before being lightly shoved by the other male, Vincent knocking his hat off on the process. "Well spill it out would you? Im not taking anymore lies from you." The earl scowled, crossing his arms rather childishly.

Silver hair fell over the mans shoulders as he moved. "Its nothing that concerns you my boy, time has simply be kind to-" He was cut off sharply from a snap by the earl, his voice level and calm. 

"No more lies, Undertaker. Not again." He spoke sternly.

The Undertaker watched him. His warm brown eyes glinting with his determination, his hair a light mess. He wasnt a child any longer. He was a young man, who was growing capable. 

"Very well. For your information, yes I am immortal, and Im not human. Im something known as Shinigami. A grim reaper. But that is all I wish to say on the matter." The older male breathed, looking to the other. 

 

Vincent watched for a few moments, taking it in before moving the males hair out of his face slowly. "I see... you look quite young to be 'death'. When did you stop aging?" He asked curiously, eyeing the males features before quickly putting his hands back in his lap. 

The silver haired man was obviously someone he didnt want to lose, so upsetting him wouldnt be wise. 

"...Hm. 26, possibly 27 or 28. I died old back then but now thats considered young." He spoke, pondering it aloud, before looking to the other. "Shinigami become Shinigami by suicide. I stopped aging at that time." He spoke before watching the others features grow grim, up did not push the subject further. For that, the Undertaker was greatful.

 

Vincent had dismissed the male, and prepared himself for the day, clothed and well groomed, he made his way, to what would now be his study. It was an open room, lined the bookshelves and its main wood type was dark oak. He curtains behind the desk were drawn open and he knuckled down to do his work. 

But his thoughts always dragged back to the male. Bright green yellow eyes, under white lashes and silver hair, the man was an oddity in itself, but not one he would not enjoy having around.

His cheeks dusted a light colour, clearing his throat. This was a man he was thinking about, not a pretty woman to marry. 

But then again, it was not girls that made his trousers grow tight while at Weston. 

It was a matter he would deal with later, but he was utterly burning to finish the papers on his desk. 

He finished around half, cracking his knuckled as he set his quill down, laying back in the peace that was his study. 

That was very short lived, as the giggling from the open door signalled the Undertakers arrival. He waltzed on into the room, his footsteps not making much noise at all. 

Speaking of tight trousers, Vincent spotted his unusual get up of tight leather trousers and heeled boots strapped to his legs with buckles. 

Well then, how adequit to the earls demise.

The male moved himself and sat on the others lap. The man was known for having no personal space whatsoever, which was at times rather inconvenient. 

"Well my lord you certainly have done well with papers to far." He mused, stretching like a needy cat. "I congratulate you." He smirked, snickering and grinning at the other. 

Vincent looked to him and rose a brow, leaning a head in his hand. "Oh? Well thank you, Undertaker, its good to know you intend on checking on me, but could you please move or more happily get yourself off of my lap? Not to be rude." 

The male laughed and rose a brow. "Why? Have i done something wrong~? Oh i do apologise, /my lord/," He emphasised the phrase jokingly in a silly tone. "I do hope im not intrudi-.. Ah, I see." The mans jokes died on his tongue, feeling a hardness under his thigh, his hair parted slightly as he looked to Vincent and rose a brow. "Ill let you.. handle that then." He mused, getting up to leave.

Vincent watched him before quickly getting up and latched onto the other mans wrist. "Hmn! N-no..! Uhm... could you.. ehm stay?" He asked awkwardly, watching for the males reaction. 

Hair swished as the other looked to the male. "You wish me to stay..? Is that to watch you or to.. help.. you?" He asked raising a brow. 

The others cheeks grew bright red, but stuttered. He wasnt against homosexuality, quite frankly both genders could cause him trouble as timed, but for the man to be so forward was new, yet not new. "U-uhm, yes..?" 

The males watched each other momentarily, it wasnt exactly an obvious answer, but both of them couldnt deny they had an attraction. 

The slightly taller males backed the earl towards his desk chair, to which Vincent fell into, staring at him as the other got to his knees, hands creeping up his thighs. 

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, watching him carefully, just in case the boy was going off of a whim. He didnt want to force anything on the boy and scare him away, ending what could be a romance of sorts.

Vincent watched him and took a deep breath before nodding, and gulped down his heart from his throat. "Yes. But, your hair.. maybe tie it back?" He asked, before that silver haired male on his knees rose a brow but obliged, tying back strands of hair into a bun.

Trousers were pulled off his waist and dropped to his ankles, his boxer shorts pulled with him, making Vincent shiver from the cold air hitting his cock. 

Brown eyes watched wide, deciding to spead his legs for the male that was currently kissing and sucking small marks into his thighs. Green eyes glance up at him before smirking, licking a stripe from the mans balls, to the tip of his head. 

Vincent shuddered a breath, groaning lowly, watching almost entranced, running his fingers through silver hair. 

No words were spoken as they met eyes, Vincent nodding before the Undertaker took the male into his mouth. Vincent by no means was small, rather very much the opposite, so a moan of pure surprise left his lips when the man below him took him all the way, throat tightening around him, encasing him in heat.

The male below him took his time, bobbing his head and using his tongue to press against the underside of the bluenettes erection.

Vincent came to the utter conclusion that the man would have had to do this before, in order to take it all well. 

Obscene noises quietly filled the room, a symphony of wet sucking and breathy moans filling the room. Sweat pricked up on the mans skin, his head tiltied back against his char as he bit the side of his hand careful to not get overly loud, which was at this time a challenge. 

"Ah... ugh-- Undertaker you-- nnh, you better not get us caught." Vincent muttered among strained breaths, the male in question looking up to him, making Vincent practically choke and buck his hips, making the other male gag and pull away momentarily. 

"Ah-! Im sorry! I shouldnt have done that!" Vincent panicked looking down at the now chuckling male. 

"No thats quite alright, if you want it rough that isnt an issue." The Undertaker teased lightly, touching a finger to his slightly swollen lips. "You are quite good at keeping your voice down though." He grinned, going back down on the male, teeth lightly grazing the underside of his cock. 

Vincent just knew, that he was in for a treat, accompanied by a bumpy ride.

It wasnt long before the male was moaning the other alias name, gasping softly as he tensed and twitched.

The other was at work on the others erection, watching him before he blinked from the male jolting underneath him. 

Vincent came, moaning the Undertakers name loudly, seeing white for a few seconds, breathing heavily.

The Undertaker pulled away after swallowing the thick liquid, and smirked up at him, licking his lips. "Did that help, Earl~?" He questioned with a snicker. 

Vincent watched as he stood, and sighed shaking his head with a smile. The man would never change.

He tucked himself away and nodded at the male but rose a brow. "Do you need any help?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around the males neck, holding him close.

"No, but thank you. I handled myself. After all, it is nearly lunch time and I know that little german of yours would be happy to arrive to lunch to find you being sucked off by your informant." The Undertaker laughed, before eyeing the time, then the boys flustered cheeks. "I have work to do, so ill see you soon, or, whenever you call." 

Vincent nodded, patting his cheeks as the man left, smiling. 'That man..' He thought to himself.

 

Diedrich had been round for lunch, questioning why Her Majesty's guard dog was looking rather thoughtful or even distracted. But Vincent wouldnt tell, he simply gave his relax smile boardering a smirk and told him he was thinking of paper work. 

Or rather what happened AFTER the paperwork is what the truth was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a little beginning chapter, theres more to come, and the chapters will be longer.


End file.
